Mask Maker Guild
The Mask Maker Guild or Craftsmen Guild is an elite order of mask makers and craftsmen who rule Okoto as an "inner party". History Precursors After the collapse of an ancient okotan civilization, several elite nobles and artisans took it upon themselves to carry on the legacy of this civilization. Among them was an unknown crafter who later became known as Nuva. He/she carried on the crafters' work in secrecy and also developed the distinct dress code of wearing yellow, showing your allegiance to the guild over your native tribe. He was known to have discovered the first elemental crystals and was known to have built the temple of time. However, due to a lack of new members, the guild dwindled until it was almost non-existent. What became of Nuva remains unknown. Reformation One of the last members, an Okotan from the water region named Ekimu, decided he needed to revolutionize the group. He saw around him that Okoto had fallen into chaos as the tribes had broken up into warring states. He decided to make the group public and began recruiting more members. The artisans threatened to cut off weapons to the different warring tribes if they did not stop fighting. They also began to con out different tribe leaders and incorporate them into their empire. From this, they established treaties and expanded on the rights of Okotans. Makuta For awhile, Ekimu was the only one allowed to forge masks. Others could design them, but it had to go through him first. Several more opposing members of the inner guild, including an up and coming firebrand and orator named Makuta, thought that Ekimu being the only mask maker was a tyrannical and unstable monopoly. In order to appease the movement, Ekimu took in a bunch of members of the inner guild as students. Makuta quickly rose in prowess above the others and crafted a mask of extraordinary power, the mask of control. The system returned to normal but with two mask makers instead of one. Some of the other students, like Vakama, crafted masks, but they had to be approved by Ekimu and/or Makuta. The Skull Raiders The Skull Raiders were the first external threat the guild actually faced. Forced from their homeland by unknown invaders, this species of warriors had invaded Okoto with a plan of conquering it. Ekimu and Makuta instantly brought an army out of the reserves of okotans. The weapons made by the guild's weaponsmiths were better quality and more refined than the mass-produced, jerry-rigged weapons of the skull raiders. They were driven into a mountain range. The guild's first standing army was made to patrol and guard the skull raiders to make sure they didn't try anything. Makuta's Betrayal TBD... Known Actions *Uniting Okoto *Forging several masks including: Mask of Control, Mask of Psychometry, and the Golden Elemental Masks, *Defeating the Skull Raiders *Creating Okoto's First Known Standing Army(the ancient okotan civilization may have had one as well) Members There are three kinds of membership of the guild: Outer member, inner member, and council member. Outer Members Outer members are general artisans who join the guild for protection against bosses and factories that produce mass quantities of lower quality products. They have very little power over the dealings of the guild government wise but have more power than the average Okotan. Inner Members Inner members have higher status and have more power than average outer members. They are usually very skilled or, rarely, born into a high position. They supervise subsections of the guild and all outer members must be certified by them. Known inner members were(all formerly): *Vakama, one of Ekimu's students and a mask maker. His descendants live in seclusion in the fire region. *Tren Krom, a bioengineer who experimented on himself and was turned into a monster. He fled the island. *Karzahni, an eccentric self interested bio-engineer who ended up leaving the island to pursue his goals. *Botar, an abnormally tall weaponsmith and martial artist who developed a special okotan fighting style. He was known to wear very menacing looking battle armor(which looked somewhat like his G1 counterpart). *Jerbraz, an ego-centric armor designer who, while working with a new experimental camoflauge suit, was rendered invisible. Due to this experiment gone wrong, he is still alive today. *Vezon, an engineer who experimented with an ancient artifact he called the olmak. Using it he opened up a portal to another dimension and planned to use it to conquer the universe. He was never seen again. *Brutaka, an elite tracker on probation tasked with finding and taking down Vezon. He also had a mask forged based off the olmak. *Axonn, a master weaponsmith who specialized in axes. Council Members Council members are the most elite part of the craftsmen guild which actually decides the political future of Okoto. Its members vote on what should happen in a council system. They themselves are elected from and by inner members, who become inner members by being skilled. Some known inner members were: *Ekimu, the head mask maker and leader of the guild. *Makuta, Ekimu's prized mask making disciple. *Helryx, the head bio-engineer bio-engineer and creator of the six toa masters. *Hydraxon, the head weaponsmith and trainer of the toa masters. *Artakha, the head engineer and Karzahni's brother. Left the island to pursue greater dreams. *Velika , Artakha's prized engineering disciple and secretly a forge king. *Nokama, a revered scholar. Servants TBD... Infrastructure TBD... Category:Okoto Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:User:Robby The Redshirt Category:Generation 2 Category:Mask Maker Guild Category:Mask Makers